


Reformatted

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Or do they?, Other, everyone dies but arcadia bay lives, sad but hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Max's duty is done.  Arcadia Bay is saved, by someone who will never know they did it.
Kudos: 1





	Reformatted

“And Max Caulfield? Don’t you forget about me”

“Never"

As the flash faded, Max recognized that dog-damned bathroom again. The place where an amazing, beautiful woman would die. In order to save Arcadia Bay, Chloe Price had to die. She had to die, thinking that no one cared, that she was alone.

But Max cared. Nathan Prescott entered, muttering about how he owned Blackwell Academy. She knew that she was the only one who would ever know about the week that no longer was. Only Max would know about the person who sacrificed herself to save the town. She’d be a footnote at best, to everyone except David and Joyce, and her.

As the voice of her best friend, her angel, shouted in panic, the gun went off. Chloe collapsed to the floor, as Nathan ran out of the bathroom. Max could no longer hold back, and sobbed, as the person that was her entire world bled out, blood spreading out from her like a river.

As she felt the pull of the future beckoning her, she felt different. She felt as if she was entering a black void. A man’s voice called out, from everywhere and nowhere, as the pull became stronger. “This is a fixed point in time, Maxine Caulfield. It cannot be changed. You feel as if you are being pulled to a void, because you are. Your work is done, so you are being erased from the time continuum. No one will ever know what you two did. The Maxine that takes your place will not have your memories, or the power you had. If this moment cannot be changed, then, at least you will not have to suffer without Chloe”

“W.. will Chloe be there, in this void?” Max gasped, almost out of breath from crying.

“Yes, Maxine. Just because you are being erased from the timeline, does not mean you, yourself are being erased. Perhaps void was the wrong word, it will be a cherished memory you will exist in, not featureless and black. You will meet Chloe there, as well as the others, Rachel and William”

"..good. But, what will happen to the Max that takes my place, when she dies?”

“She will go to that place, as well. The Chloe that was paralyzed, also.”

"Come on, hippie", Max heard Chloe's voice grow closer, as she faded away.

“Oh, shit.”, Max chuckled, as she felt the last vestiges of herself dssapate , “The afterlife will be pretty damned strange. ...And it’s Max, never Maxine.”

Max (Never Maxine) Caulfield found herself sitting in the Blackwell girl’s bathroom. “Wonder why I’ve been crying?”, she thought, as she wiped the tears away.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was just going to have Max be erased, because her work was done. I was inspired by a fanfic where she had done it all, saved everyone. But, she had to decide if she continued or if the new Max erased her. The new Max had a stronger will. But Max was given 24 hours to see the new world she created, before she was gone. Been awhile since I've read it, but that part really stuck with me. The Universe no longer needed her, so she was just gone.  
> As I was writing this, I thought that I have done way too many gloom and doom pieces, so it was changed to Max seeing everyone in a afterlife.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
